Dom's Daughter or Satan's Spawn?
by Rebelgirl123
Summary: Dakota is Dominic Toretto's daughter. She's also Letty's daughter but Letty left when Dakota was two. Dakota is wild and crazy, but what happens when her mom comes back?
1. Profile

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is.

Profile

Name: Dakota Leticia Toretto

Age: 16

Height: 5'0

Hair: Black with purple streaks

Grade: Sophomore; Good grades in Spanish, Gym, lunch and History. Bombs Algebra. Great in Volleyball and is on the team.

Family: Dominic Toretto, father. Leticia or Letty, Mother that ran off when she was two. And the team, Mia is her aunt who is married to Brian; they have no kids yet. Leon, Vince and Jesse are like her uncles and Vince is her godfather.

Mia and Brian live down the road, Leon lives in the basement bedroom and Jesse and Vince live in the upstairs bedrooms.

Car: 1969 Turquoise Dodge Charger (color is on my author's profile page)

Tattoos: Daggers on her left and right wrists and a cross on her lower back

Nicknames: D, DT

Description: Dakota is a hard core racer girl. She lives to race. She hates her mom because she left her and will not stay in the room if someone talks about Letty. Dakota has two major best friends, Anna Brook and Jason Johnson; also known as J.J. Dakota and J.J. don't know if they want to be more than friends or not, so they just let it go… for now.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is.

Chapter 1

"D, hurry up! You're gonna be late!" I heard my dad scream up the stairs at me.

I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs.

"I'm coming; I'm coming, keep your thong on!" I yelled back.

He met me at the bottom of the stairs.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing daddy. Love you, mean it!" I said as I kissed his cheek and patted the top of his bald head. I grabbed my keys and ran to my car.

As I left the driveway, I heard him yell behind me, "Bring home at least an eighty five in Algebra and you can go to the race tonight!"

I smiled and drove to J.J.'s house. I stopped out front and beeped the horn, waiting for him. He came out of the house and got in the car. I was taking him to school because his license was taken away for about a week, and he decided to, for once, be a good kid and not drive without a license. J.J. was tall and had black hair. He was one for attracting a lot of attention, whether it is a school or at the races. He just brushes it off and goes on with his life, he tells me he's waiting for the right girl. I really don't care. We've been friends since kindergarten and will always be friends. Nothing will change that.

"What's up, D?" he asked as I headed towards the school.

"Dad said that if I get an eighty five or higher on this report card, I'm allowed to go to the race tonight. I hope I do, I really don't want to have to sneak out and piss him off. Again." I told him.

J.J. laughed. "Oh yeah, and everyone knows how you _hate _to piss your dad off."

I smacked him and pulled into a parking space. "Shut it J."

"Already fighting? It's only seven thirty!" Anna said as she came towards us.

Anna was the exact opposite of me. She was tall, had bright red hair and she was great in every subject.

"Not fighting, just telling the truth." J said and then he ran as I swatted at him.

I chased him until we made it past the football players and then I heard the whistle.

"Hey Dakota, why don't you come over here and talk to us, baby?" called Matt, the quarter back.

"What did you just call me?" I asked.

"Baby. You went out with me, remember?" he said, grinning like the idiot he is.

"It was one date! Get over yourself!" I screamed and then I started towards him. I was gonna shut this idiot up for good. I felt J grab my arm and pull me towards the school.

"If you fight him, you definitely won't race tonight. And you want that new stereo right?" J asked as I glared at him.

"Fine. But one of these days…" I said, shoving open the front door of the school. "One of these days I'm gonna beat him so hard he won't be able to walk. And then I'll make sure he _never_ has kids."

I snapped two fingers together like scissors and made snipping noises. J cringed.

"Yep. I'll drop him off at the doctors' office slightly unconscious, pay and there ya go! Problem solved!" I said cheerfully and I got ready for a day of school. At least it was Friday.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is.

Chapter 2

"I made an A! I made an A!" I said, dancing down the hall to my locker.

J was walking behind me, smiling. "Yes, you did. Now you can go to the race tonight."

I open my locker and put my bag in it. I kissed my report card and put it back in my pocket.

"Surely you'd rather kiss me than that piece of paper." Matt said, leaning against the locker beside mine.

I glared at him. "I'd rather kiss a walrus than kiss you."

He stomped away and I looked at J.

"Why does your brother have to be a jackass?" I asked and started towards the student parking lot. "I mean, you're twins and you're sweet and nice and he's just a jackass."

"I'm nice until it comes to you and Anna, then I'm a jackass too. But Matt has always been like that." J said and he grinned. "Plus, he thinks you have a thing for me, which pisses him off. And I am partly friends with Dominic Toretto, the best street racer out there."

"The best _guy_ racer out there." Anna corrected him as she came up. "My girl D is the best girl racer."

I slung my arm around her shoulder. "Thanks Anna. Now I don't have to beat him up."

J laughed. "Like you could beat me up!"

"Are you forgetting that Vince is my godfather? And that I grew up with four guys?" I asked him as I opened the driver side door. "Think about your answer before you say it. You might be walking home, since your brother is the biggest jackass in the history of the world."

Wisely, J said nothing and got into the car. I drove home, J always stayed with us until the race and then after I would drop him off. We played Play Station for a while and then I had to get ready.

"Why do you have to change your outfit? It's just a race!" J yelled after me as I walked up the stairs.

"Some of us don't like to go around looking like hobo's!" I yelled back at him.

I showered, dried my hair, and dressed in jeans, a purple tank top, and purple tennis shoes. I braided my hair and put a pocket knife in my back pocket; you never know what is gonna show up at the race. I looked at the clock, saw that it was eight fifty and waited for my dad to yell. I wasn't disappointed.

"Dakota, get your skinny ass down here! We gotta go!" I heard him yell.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back and I headed towards the stairs.

When I made it down, everyone was waiting on me, even Mia.

"Me and J are gonna grab a burger on the way." I said and headed out the door.

Me and J got dinner and headed to the race site. By the time we got there, almost everyone was parked and ready to race. I finished off my burger and got out of the car.

"If it isn't the mini-Toretto!" Hector said as he walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"I think I have earned the right to be called Dakota by you Hector. I've earned my place." I said, hitting him playfully.

"I know, I'm just joking with ya." He said, hitting back.

I wasn't in the mood to race so I watched dad race three other people. There was one car I didn't recognize at all. It was a pink Eclipse and it came in second, about an inch behind dad. He got out of the car and waited on the person to get out of their car. He always shook his opponent's hands. The door opened and a woman stepped out. She was medium height, had black hair and was obviously from Latino decent. Dad froze when he saw her.

"Letty?" he asked and my heart stopped.

"Long time no see, Dom. How ya been?" she asked nervously.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is.

Chapter 3

I saw Vince, Leon, Jesse, Mia and Brian come up and stop when they saw Letty. I was the first one to recover. I walked towards dad and stood in front of him.

"I'm going to drop J off and then I'm going home, okay dad?" I said, trying to get his attention.

He nodded, still staring at Letty.

"Then I'm going to get a tattoo on my ass."

He nodded.

"And then me and Matt are heading to Vegas and getting married."

He nodded.

"I'm pregnant."

That jerked him out of his trance. His face got red and he screamed, "You're WHAT?"

I laughed. "Chill dad. I was just trying to get your attention. I'm taking J home and then I'll meet you at the house."

I was walking away when I heard a soft voice.

"Dakota?"

I slowly turned to see Letty staring at me.

"Yes, I'm Dakota Toretto. Who are you?" I asked, but I knew who she was. She was the woman who left me when I was two.

"I'm your mother." She said, a little bit louder.

I laughed. "My mother died the day she left me."

I turned back around and walked to my car. I waited about a second until J was in the passenger side and then I burnt rubber leaving. I dropped him off at his house and headed home. When I pulled up I saw everyone's car was there, except Mia and Brian. Letty's car was there and the lights were on in the house, but there was no music. There was no party and obviously no fun. I got out of the car and walked into the house. Vince, Leon, Jesse, Letty and dad were all in the living room talking. When I walked in, they got quiet.

"Fine, you don't wanna talk to me, I'll go to upstairs." I said playfully.

"No, you need to stay." Dad said seriously.

I sat down on the arm of the couch beside Vince. Dad glared at me.

"You know you're not supposed to sit on the arms of chairs." He scolded.

"It's either this or sit on V's lap. You never know, I might break something if I sit on him." I said smiling.

"Come here." Dad said, holding his arms open.

I clapped my hands together and giggled like a little kid. "Yay! I get to be three again! I get to sit on daddy's lap!"

Everyone laughed and I sat down. Letty was staring at me again.

"What's so important?" I asked.

"Now that Letty's back, we need to get a few things straightened out. You will show her the same respect that you show anyone else." Dad said.

"Yeah right. This woman left me when I was two. I don't have a mother. I don't need a mother. I don't _want_ a mother. Why does she want to be my mother now?" I said.

"What you need to understand," Letty said, "is that I was young. I was scared. I wasn't ready for a child."

"So you think it's all right to come in here, after fourteen years, and want to be my mother? I don't want a mother; I have four fathers, an aunt and an uncle that raised me. I don't want a mother!" I said, standing up.

"Dakota, I need you to calm down. You're overreacting." Dad said, standing up too.

"You're taking her side?" I said. "She left you to raise a two year old and you still choose her over me? I can't believe you!"

I ran up the stairs and into my room, locking the door behind me. It started to thunder as I opened my window. As I jumped out and landed on the ground, the rain came pouring down and lighting flashed across the sky. I took off running towards J's house. I'd stay there until tomorrow and come back. I'd done it before. I got to the door and knocked. It opened and J was standing there.

"D, what's up?" he asked pulling me into the house. "You're soaking wet."

"It's raining dipshit." I said, my teeth chattering.

"I can see that. Let's get you in something warm." J said, walking up the stairs.

I followed and we passed his dad's room. He looked at me and smiled.

"What was the fight over this time?" he asked playfully.

"My mother." I said and kept walking.

J stopped in his room and grabbed sweatpants, a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He handed them to me and pushed me towards the bathroom.

"Take a hot shower and we'll talk." He said.

"Thanks J." I replied, trying not to cry.

He nodded and I went into the bathroom. I took my shower and changed. They didn't own a hair dryer because they didn't have a woman in the house. J's mom had died when he was seven. So my hair was wet as I walked down the hall.

_I need to buy a hair dryer and keep it here. And I need to bring some clothes._ I thought as I made my way to J's room.

I was almost to the door when Matt saw me.

"Hey Dakota!" he said, walking towards me.

J came out of his room and stopped him.

"Not now, Matt. They had another fight." J said and Matt stopped.

That was the way to shut him up. He didn't want a hysterical teenage girl crying on his shoulder. He turned around and went into his room. I walked into J's room and sat down on the bed. He shut the door and sat down beside me. I loved his room. It was totally black and red, with black widow spiders on the walls and the bedspread. It looked gothic, but it really wasn't, his car was the same way. And his room smelled like cinnamon. He had cinnamon incense burning. Yep, his room looked like a devil worshiper's room, but he went to church every Sunday that he could. J leaned against the headboard and looked at me.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

I scooted next to him and leaned against his shoulder.

"He wants me to be nice to her. She's back for good, well, I guess for now. And he chose her over me! I'm his daughter and she left him to raise a two year old by himself!" I said, tears forming.

"D, I know this sucks. But I don't think he chose her over you, he just wants you to get along. He didn't ask you to call her mom, did he? And she hasn't moved in and taken over the house." J pointed out.

"I know." I sighed.

I tried to stay up as long as I could but I was warm and my eyes slowly closed and I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is.

Chapter 4

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. My head was on J's chest and his arm was around me, but I wasn't surprised, this was how I usually woke up. I walked to the bathroom to see my wet clothes in the sink. I had forgotten to put them in the dryer. I used the bathroom, grabbed the clothes and headed downstairs. Mr. Johnson was standing in the kitchen when I came in; he looked at the clothes in my hand and walked to a cabinet.

"I knew we forgot something." He said and he threw me a bag and a piece of string. I looked at him. "Your hair looks like a fuzz ball."

I laughed and put the clothes in the bag. Then I tied my hair into a knot in the back on my head.

"Could you take me home? The longer I'm gone, the worse it gets." I said and he nodded.

He nodded and we walked to his truck and got in. We rode to my house in silence. When he stopped, I thanked him and got out. I walked to the front door, opened it and went inside. I threw my bag into the wash room and headed into the kitchen. Vince was sitting there, drinking coffee when I walked in.

"You've done it this time." He said as I walked over to the cabinet and got down the Lucky Charms and a bowl.

"Why?" I asked as I got out the milk and poured the cereal and milk into it. I went and sat down beside him.

"Because you left without telling him where you went." He said.

"I always do that, and he always knows that I'm at J's." I said, eating.

"Yes, but when Dom called Michael, Michael found you practically laying on top of J, in his clothes." V said and stared me down.

"Nothing happened. He just told me that I needed to try and be nice to Letty." I said.

"That's good." Dad's voice came from the door way.

"I said I'd try. That doesn't exactly mean I'll succeed." I said, looking at him.

"You'll just have to deal with it. She's working at the garage." Dad said.

"Deal with it? She left me when I was _two_. She left you to raise me!" I said and then I stood up. "Ya know what, I can't win. So, I'm going to take a shower and then I'll meet you at the garage."

I stomped up the stairs and got into the shower. Somehow I knew that the day could only get worse.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is.

Chapter 5

I showered, dried my hair, dressed in jeans and a tank top and pulled my DT coveralls on. I went downstairs, grabbed my keys and sunglasses and left without a word. I had just started my car when everyone came out of the house and got into their cars. We met Mia and Brian on the road and headed to the garage. Mia would head to the store when we had finished opening up. Of course when we got there, Letty was leaning against her car with her sunglasses on top of her head. Mia got out of her car and hugged Letty; obviously they hadn't gotten to talk last night.

"Hey chica. How ya been?" Letty asked.

"Good. Tryin to keep Dakota in line." Mia said, and she turned and winked at me.

I saw Letty about to turn and look at me, but I walked into the garage. Dad put is both working on a Honda Civic, in an obvious attempt to give us "bonding time". His attempt was in vain though, I refused to look at her, let alone speak to her. It was almost lunch time when J walked into the garage.

"Gimme a sec J and I'll take us to get some lunch somewhere." I said, wiping the grease from my hands.

"I'll drive, I got my license back." He said, twirling his keys before he walked into the office to talk to my dad.

I pulled the coveralls down to my waist and headed towards the front.

"Why won't you speak to me?" Letty asked.

"Why haven't you spoken to me in fourteen years?" I turned and retorted.

"I told you, I was scared. I couldn't raise a child." She said.

"Well, you coulda come back when I was twelve, not much raising to do after that age. Or you could have called!" I said, and by this time I was yelling. "I remember the day you left! We were outta Lucky Charms and you went to the store to get some. You never came back. For co many years I thought it was my fault. That I was a bad kid and that's why you left. I watched the driveway, waiting for you to come back, until I was ten. Then I gave up. You disappeared from my life."

By now Letty was crying and I had tears in my eyes. Dad, J and everyone else had seen the whole thing.

"J and me are going to get some lunch." I said and then I walked to his car.

I got in the passenger seat of the Skyline and waited. J came and got in, started the car and drove away.

"You rip a strip offa her and you just left her there?" he finally asked.

"Yep, dad'll comfort her." I replied, looking out the window.

"D, you're gonna have to accept her." J said.

I sighed. "I know. And I do feel a little better now that I got that outburst off of my chest."

"Really?" he asked, eyeing my chest. "Because it seems to me that there's a lot on there."

I smacked him. "Shut up."

He just laughed and jerked the car into a parking space near the beach.

"I think that you're in need of a beach hotdog, some chili fries and a good walk on the beach." He said, taking off his shoes and getting out of the car.

"Whatever you say." I told him as I took off my shoes and got out of the car as well. "But you're paying."

We bought two hotdogs, two Gatorades and an order of chili fries. We ate mostly in silence, just walking down the beach and eating. We had thrown away our trash and were just walking when I leaned down and splashed J with ocean water. He turned on me, a crazy grin on his face.

"You wanna play dirty then?" he asked and scooped me up, heading deeper into the ocean.

"No J, stop! I'll get wet!" I screamed as the water got to his knees. "Please, I'll do anything!"

He paused. "Anything?" he asked.

"Yes, just short of a few things." I replied.

He frowned in concentration and then leaned down and lightly touched his lips to mine. Then I was plunged into ice cold water.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is

A/N: Not mine… well some of it is.

Chapter 6

"Asshole!" I said as I came up sputtering. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the water too. I stood up but he pulled me back down into his lap. He was sitting in the water and wet sand, letting the waves hit him. He turned around so that the waves were hitting his back. He leaned down to my ear.

"What exactly are you pissed about?" he asked.

"This water is cold!" I said, my teeth starting to chatter.

"You're not mad about anything else?" he asked, leaning his head on mine.

"Considering I've been waiting on you to do that since third grade, a clue, no." I said, standing up.

Jason stood up too and we walked back to the car. We rung out our clothes the best we could, but it didn't help much. They pulled up in front of the garage and got out. Once they walked in, the whole team started laughing.

"What happened to you two?" Vince asked, leaning on a Nissan to keep from falling over.

"J pushed me into the ocean." I said, smacking V on the head.

"Poor you. Now finish that car!" dad said playfully.

I stood on my tip toes and kissed J on the lips.

"Come to the race tonight." I said.

"You got it." He replied, scooping me up for a longer kiss.

I lightly smacked him in the back of the head when someone wolf whistled. He grinned and left. I turned around to see Mia, Jesse and Letty smiling and dad and Vince glaring at J.

"It's about time!" Mia said.

"We gonna have to have a talk with that boy." Dad said to Vince and he nodded.

"You will not talk to J! I can handle myself!" I said, pointing my finger in his face.

Vince grabbed my finger and squeezed. Not too hard, just enough to get my attention.

"That boy needs to know what is going to happen if he breaks your heart." Vince said.

"We'll break his neck." Dad said.

"Christ Dad!" I said, yanking my finger out of Vince's grip and throwing my hands up in the air. Everyone started laughing.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Mia said the exact same thing. Except to Vince instead of Dom." Leon said, still laughing.

"Oh." I said, going back to the Honda Civic.

Letty came over and helped me finish it. Once it was done, I was ready to leave and go get ready for the race. I was walking past Leon when Vince dropped a wrench on his head, whether it was intentional or not, it was funny.

"Ouch." I said, drawing it out. (She says it like Letty does in TFATF 1)

My dad had just come out of his office and Letty was behind me. They all froze. I rolled my eyes and asked again, "What? Did I sound like Mia again?"

"No." dad said. "You sounded like Letty."

_Time to go_ I thought.

I shrugged and walked out of the garage. I went home, showered, changed and met everyone downstairs at 10. We headed to the races and J met us there. The race was just about to start when we heard motorcycles.

_Tran. But he made a deal to stay out of our territory. _I thought.

J was standing next to me and he moved in front of me as gunshots started. My dad, Vince and Letty were yelling as J and me fell. I felt a sting graze my arm but I was more worried about J. There was blood coming out of his white wife beater at his stomach. Sirens were coming closer as Vince grabbed me and pulled me towards his car. I started hitting him.

"Go back! I have to stay with him! Vince put me down!" I screamed.

"Dom's gonna get him to the hospital. We need to get you there before he gets there." Vince said, starting his car and screeching out of the race site.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't hit! J was!" I said loudly.

I started getting dizzy and the world spun around me. Then there was darkness.


End file.
